The Eggs
by BubblegumPink18
Summary: "Where are we now, anyway, Doctor?" Amy asked. "You're in Sunnydale. Good old Sunny-dee," Spike said. "Sunnydale, California, US of A." Rated T, just in case. Inspiration came from Season six of Buffy.


AN: I hope that I wasn't the only one who thought of this when Riley said he was looking for someone codenamed "The Doctor." It was episode As You Were, 06x15. No? Just me? Oh, well. There's my disclaimer for you, though. And Doctor Who isn't mine either. Just for reference, this is after Rory dies the first time in series 5. Amy doesn't remember him, et cetera, et cetera.

* * *

><p>Amy sat in the TARDIS in her room painting her nails. The Doctor had just come shouting down the corridor about some quick stop he had to make. He left some… eggs or something at some guys named William's house. They were some sort of alien mutation race bred for military combat. He had to bring them back to their home planet, as usual. Amy was curious, but she figured it would be quite boring and she could always pester the Doctor for details later.<p>

They landed and she heard the normal shout of, "Amy!" coming from the main control room.

"What?" she shouted.

"Come on! You'll want to see this!"

Huffing, Amy got up off her bed, drudging down the hallway and into the control room. The Doctor was leaning against the controls, waiting and smiling that I'm-about-to-dazzle-you-with-where-we've-landed smile.

"Alright. But my nails are still wet, and if you–" He grabbed her hand, pulled her to the door and opened it wide for her to look out.

"Go and see."

Slowly and cautiously, Amy made her way out into a very dark room.

"A crypt? You've brought me to a crypt to get alien eggs?" She turned to the Doctor, telling him with a look that she wanted an explanation.

"Well, it's a bit more interesting than that. See–"

At that second, however, the door burst open and a peroxide blond man walked in, huffing under his breath. Amy raised her eyebrows. Looking him up and down, she noted the black nail polish, the long leather coat and the slight bruising under his left eye.

"It's about bloody time," the man said. "When you tell me five minutes, I tend to assume you mean five minutes."

"Ah. Overshot. Yes… Right. Well. Amy, this is William, " the Doctor said, smiling slightly.

"How many times to I have to say it? It's Spike," he said tersely. "And yes, you overshot. I've been waiting weeks."

"Ooh. Oops. Then that means they've hatched," the Doctor said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yes. They've hatched," Spike drawled, "and I've had government agents pounding down my door looking for those eggs."

"Ah. That would explain the… charred look."

"Yeah. They – well, Buffy – blew up the place to destroy the little hatchlings."

"So they're dead? Oh. Yes… well… That's going to make it a bit more difficult for the Pelnadors." He sighed. "Come along, Pond. We'll be needed on their planet. Amazing creatures. Look a bit like large muffins. Don't be alarmed."

"Doctor" Amy whined, "we just got here, my nails are still wet and I'm not getting involved in an alien war right now. You've got a time machine. There are at least a few minutes."

The Doctor hesitated.

"So, you're a Scottish girl, eh?" Spike asked.

"Yes. Got a problem?"

"No. Love Scotland."

"Where are we now, anyway, Doctor?" Amy asked.

"You're in Sunnydale. Good old Sunny-dee," Spike said. "Sunnydale, California, US of A."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Spike? You there?"

Spike frowned and walked over to open the door. "Slayer? You never knock. What's goin' on, love?"

"Don't call me that. Sorry, It's just that I heard some strange noise a few minutes ago and–" She stopped, noticing the two strangers in the room. "Who's this?"

"Hello, Buffy. I'm the Doctor." He held his had out for Buffy to shake it and slowly put it down when she just stared.

"You're the Doctor?" She seemed very surprised at the name.

"Told you I was holding them for a friend…" Spike mumbled.

Buffy turned and looked at Spike. "So you know this guy."

"Yeah. He's the Doctor. And this is Amy, though I've never met her before."

Buffy looked at Amy. "So, you're, what, his accomplice?"

"I like to think of them as companions," the Doctor said.

"What do you mean 'accomplice?'" Amy asked. "You're the one that blew the things up!"

"Yeah," said Buffy, "I did. They would've killed us. Instead, I killed them. It's what I do."

"You kill aliens? What sort of job is that?"

"Aliens? Those thing were _demons_, not aliens," Buffy said.

"Well, actually, they're aliens," the Doctor said. "See, I was in the middle of an important… thing… and… other things happened and I got stuck with a Rajonite. Didn't have time to deal with it, so I took it to William, here. It laid the eggs and sort of… got loose… but he said he'd handle it. I had to get back to 5271. Intense year. I was going to come back for the eggs to bring them back to their planet but… more things happened," the Doctor said, looking slightly sheepish.

"5271? What the hell does that mean?" Buffy asked.

"It's the year 5271," Amy said. "He's got a time machine."

Buffy stood staring for a minute. "If it's a time machine, why didn't you just bring the thing back when you got it?"

"This was closer. It's too… timey wimey for you to understand," the Doctor said.

"'Timey wimey?' What are you, six?" Buffy asked sarcastically.

"No. Nine hundred and seven, actually. Now, we really must be off, Amy. Planets to rescue and wars to stop," the Doctor said, turning and walking back into the TARDIS.

Buffy turned to Spike. "Nine hundred and seven? He's a vampire, too?"

Amy had started to follow the Doctor, but stopped when she heard Buffy. "No… He's a Time Lord. But what do you mean by 'too?' You're not a... No! Doctor!" Amy ran into the TARDIS. The Doctor was fiddling with the controls. "Doctor, William, or Spike, or whoever he is, he's a vampire!"

"Yes. What's your point?" He seemed unsurprised, which startled Amy even more.

"He's a vampire! The last time we got involved with vampires, we were nearly killed. There was a giant... storm-making thingy and - and we almost got drowned!"

"Amy. They weren't vampires. They were giant outer space fish that wanted to turn Venice into their new home. That's completely different. Besides." He stopped working and looked up at her. "William is different. Though he may not have a soul, he does still have morals. They may be skewed, but they are still there. Also, I saved him from a large cat-like 'demon' once, as he calls them, and he owes me his... I'd say his life, but he's sort of, well, dead. So, existence. Yes, I like that. Owes me his existence." He turned back to his controls. Amy sighed and leaned against them.

"So, he's a good vampire?" she asked. He stopped and looked at her again.

"Amy, after all you've seen so far, do you really think there's such a thing as good and bad?" With that, he smiled, ran to the door, popped his head out and said to Buffy, "Watch. You're gonna love this!"

Amy rolled her eyes as he came back in, gave her a grin and they were off.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Review if you want me to be a happy person and write more things like I haven't been doing lately! I'll stop typing now.<p> 


End file.
